


Recall

by madam_mess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Genji Shimada has been living in Nepal with Zenyatta for years now in order to find peace within himself. A week ago, he received the Overwatch recall and is now left with a difficult choice to make.





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> I love genyatta so much and we need more content. Such a sweet wholesome ship. My tumblr is madam-mess.

“You have been meditating on this for a while,” Zenyatta’s voice pulls Genji from his thoughts. The cyborg’s eyes open slowly, taking a moment to adjust to the darkness of his room and focus on the omnic standing in the doorway. “Have you made your decision?” **  
**

Genji frowns slightly at the question, wondering how long his master has been watching him for. It was not like Zenyatta to interrupt his meditation, but given how long Genji has been locked up in his room, he understands. “There is not a decision to make,” he says quietly, barely audible to the omnic across from him, “I will not be returning.”

At the response from this student, Zenyatta stays quiet. He remains still for a moment, expecting Genji to say more. At the other man’s silence, he makes his way across the room, metal feet clicking against the hardwood floors. The omic kneels down in front of his friend, mirroring his seated position on the floor. “Can I ask why you have decided this?”

Genji’s eyes flicker downward, avoiding the face of his master, replaying the words of the recall in his head. “I left Overwatch before it was disbanded,” he begins slowly, “I doubt I would be welcomed back.” The cyborg never felt he had belonged in the organization. He was not part of the family that Winston had mentioned in his video.

“I have found peace here with you, Zenyatta,” he continues quietly, eyes glued to the floor in front of him. “You have shown me kindness and love where no one else would. With you I have learned to accept myself for what I am.” The thought of leaving the omnic was too much for Genji. “My place is with you,” he adds on decidedly.

A silence hangs in the air for a moment until the cyborg feels a hand rest against his shoulder. “Genji,” the omnic begins softly, “You have come so very far since the day that I met you. Where once I saw hatred and anger in your eyes I now see contentedness and calm. And while I am happy to have been able to guide you toward a more at peace self, that is all that I can do. What you choose to do now is up to you, my student. But I encourage you to consider all of your options.”

Genji opens his mouth as if he was going to cut his friend off but when Zenyatta’s hand comes down to hold onto his own, he shuts it quickly. His flesh hand turns over to feel the cool metal of Zenyatta in his palm. Instinctively, he tightens his hand around his friends, content with letting the other finish.

“You can stay here with me in Nepal,” he begins again, ”and we will spend our days in peace, meditating and reflecting on our actions.” A heavy pause lingers in the air for a long time before Zenyatta continues. “Or you can return to Overwatch… You can go back with a clear mind and know that you have done all that you can to make the world a little bit better. You can fight with your former allies for a cause that you believe in.” The omic squeezes onto his hand comfortingly as he finishes, “I will be alongside you whatever you may choose. I will not abandon you Genji. I will accompany you to Gibraltar and assist you in any way that I can. I will fight with you.”

The cyborg is shocked into silence at this new information, having never considered that losing Zenyatta was not a possibility. He watches silently as Zenyatta stands once again and makes his way to the door. “Or if you choose to remain here,” the omnic adds on, “then you and I will continue to live as we have for the past years.”

Genji makes his decision before Zenyatta can even leave the room.


End file.
